


Algo estúpido (como 'te amo')

by poetdameron



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Iron Man, menciones de otros personajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una ardua semana de conferencias, Stark encuentra un motivo para comportarse. Y también uno para decir tonterías que sobrio jamás mencionaría, así como para darle un apodo a su nueva secretaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo estúpido (como 'te amo')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iskysolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskysolo/gifts).



> Este fanfic lo tenía planeado desde que escribí 'Manual para Casanovas tempranos', se supone que es la parte que menciono sobre como Pepper consiguió ese apodo durante un viaje con su jefe a España. Me costó un poco escribirlo porque mi musa ha estado entre que quiere y no quiere ser parte de mi día a día. Espero les guste :)
> 
> Canción: Something Stupid de Frank Sinatra.

**Algo estúpido (como ‘te amo’)**

Si había algo que odiaba más que las bodas y los funerales, eso eran las malditas conferencias a las que Obadiah Stain lo obligaba a asistir alrededor del mundo. “Es por el bien de la compañía”, sus bolas azules después de una semana sin sexo y el alcohol limitado que el maldito pelón le había indicado tanto al hotel como a Happy. Okay, sí, quizá tenía un problema con el alcohol y era momento de bajarle al asunto. Le agradecía a estas dos personas, tres con la siempre valiosa Virginia atrás de él, que se preocuparan por su persona, pero tiene todo controlado. ¿Qué si no? ¡Es Tony Stark!

Tony Stark, cuyo padre condujo ebrio y llevó a su esposa a la muerte. Claro que tenía el asunto del alcohol controlado, así como Obadiah y Happy le controlaban sus bebidas en este hotel. Pero jamás subestimes a Tony Stark.

Vale, debía dejar de repetir su nombre completo en su mente.

–Señor, ¿A dónde va? La conferencia inicia en cinco minutos.  
–Fuera, Potts. Voy a fuera. Deberías venir conmigo.  
–Señor Stark, por favor…  
–Eh, eh, eh. Potts, estás siendo aburrida de nuevo.

La pelirroja le miró casi ofendida, sus labios rosados entreabiertos, como si quisiera replicar algo, pero al final hubiera decidido no decir absolutamente nada. Diablos. Tony la miró desde su distancia, lejos de ella, ella siempre le está muy lejos y no sabe si le sabe a miedo, respeto, profesionalismo o simple inercia lógica de chica buena alejándose del depredador. Si era lo último, la verdad es que un ardor extraño le nacía del bajo vientre y no es lujuria. No, Virginia Potts le llenaba la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo de otras cosas. Obi se había burlado de él diciendo que se estaba enamorado de su secretaria, Rhodes le había mirado casi con odio alegando que la chica era demasiado buena para él y lo peor de todo era que él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Con las dos cosas.

–Perdona si te he ofendido.

Jamás pedía disculpas. ¿Pero a esta mujer? Todas las del mundo. Y ya le había faltado al respeto innumerables veces, más borracho que sobrio. Al menos, de esto estaba seguro, no se había propasado con ella y con eso le bastaba para tratar de mantener una relación limpia con ella. _Ewww_ , relación. Y Virginia en una misma oración. Oh. Debería dejar de pensar en eso.

–No se preocupe, está bien –Contestó ella. –Señor Stark, el señor Obadiah me pidió que no le dejara faltar a las conferencias…  
–Lo sé –Dijo. –Mira, señorita Potts. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí. Si pasó unos minutos más ahí dentro, terminaré haciendo desfiguros y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso. ¿Cierto?  
Ella le miró firme un largo rato, luego asintió. –Si le dejo salir, ¿me promete regresar temprano y asistir a todas las conferencias el resto de la semana?  
“Mierda, listilla”. Tony chasqueo la lengua, se cruzó de brazos y la miró a los ojos. –¿Todas?  
–Todas.  
–No me parece justo…  
–Entonces, por favor sígame al foro…  
–Ah-ah, Potts. Trato.

Se acercó a ella, el ligero tacón de sus zapatos negros haciendo ruido por el pasillo y ella ahí parada como si nada, lista para tomar su mano cuando él se la ofreció. Tenían un trato ahora y Tony necesitaba una excusa para no soltarle la mano, para acercarla a él, abrazarla como si con eso le fuera suficiente y no soltarla nunca. ¿Y por qué mierda estaba pensando en todas estas cosas? ¿Por qué había jalado a Potts de la mano y la había acercado tanto a él? ¿Por qué se inclinaba hacia ella para decir algo cuando no tenía absolutamente nada que decir?

–Siempre cumplo mi palabra, señorita Potts –“¿Eso qué, Anthony Edward Stark? ¿Eso pinches qué?”, se preguntó a sí mismo. Excusas para sentir su aroma a lavanda cerca.  
–Tenemos un trato, señor Stark.  
–Bien.

Y con eso, la tuvo que dejar ir antes de sus acciones se volvieran sospechosas, antes de que ella notara la manera en que su cuerpo responde a los movimientos de ella, como todo él se derrite al tan solo escucharla hablar. No, definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí. ¿Por qué mierda Obadiah decidió llevarse a Happy a Londres y a él mandarlo solo con Potts a Madrid? Hijo de puta.

******

Estaba borracho.

Borracho es poco. Atascado de borracho, con cara de idiota y risa de estúpido, ideas aún peores, así fue como logró llegar hasta su piso para notar que no tenía ni puta idea de cuál era su recamara. Pero la 212 era la de Potts, así que… Ahí estaba. Delante de su puerta con la corbata perdida, el cabello hecho un lastre, la camisa abierta hasta el cuarto botón, los pensamientos borrosos y unas ganas de coger que ni el diablo podría entender.

-¡Poooooooooootts! –Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta con apuro, como si alguien le persiguiera. -¡Pottsy, abre esa puertaaaa!

Eran las tres de la mañana. Gran idea, Tony.

Hubo ruido dentro y supo que su mujer de ensueño, pelirroja y de largas piernas, estaba por hacer acto de aparición y estaba seguro de que si le abría la puerta, y estaba en pijamas… Oh, mira eso: ¡pijamas! ¡sexys pijamas de short y blusa de tirantes! Bendito Madrid por no ser frío en esta época del año. Tony le sonrió en el umbral de la puerta, ella tenía los ojos azules bien abiertos y una expresión que le indicaba que pensaba en matarlo en cuanto antes.

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento, linda.  
-No me diga así –Pidió, cruzándose de brazos. –Prometió volver temprano.  
-Lo siento…  
-¿Necesita algo, señor Stark?  
-Uhmmn… no tengo idea de cuál es mi habitación.

Potts suspiró enseguida, señalándole la puerta frente a su recamara. 213.

-Ah, mira eso.  
-Buenas noches, señor Stark.  
-¡Espera, Potts! ¡No! –Ella se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirándolo con expectativa. –Siento mucho esto, de verdad lo siento. No tienes idea de cuánto quisiera nunca decepcionarte a como siempre lo hago.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Tony se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente con una mano, dándose de bruces contra el suelo en sus pensamientos, regañándose por lo ridículo que se escuchó y seguro de que mañana tendría en sus manos la carta de renuncia de su secretaria personal. Y, oh Dios, ¿no? De verdad no quisiera eso. Potts es… Virginia Potts le es indispensable.

-Vaya a dormir, señor Stark.  
-Tony.  
Ella asintió. –Vaya a dormir, señor Tony. Descase. Lo veré en la mañana.  
-Ven a cenar conmigo… -Silencio. Tony negó con la cabeza. –No… no ahora. Me refiero a mañana. Mañana. ¿Ven a cenar conmigo mañana?  
Virginia pareció pensarlo, mordió su labio inferior y algo en el estómago de Stark saltó al verla. –Okay, pero prométame algo… -Él asintió. –No va a beber de más si ceno con usted, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo pensó. No más de dos segundos. Asintió.

-Buenas noches, señor Tony.  
-Buenas noches, señorita Virginia.

Potts le sonrió al mencionar su nombre.

******

¿Valía la pena aguantar estas aburridas horas por una cena?  Tony miró a Potts a lado suyo, tomando notas con atención y sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera el conferencista y después la libreta. Stark suspiró, acabándose el agua que habían dejado en su baso y dejando todo su peso contra el respaldo del asiento.

Se estaba volviendo blando con esta mujer, ¿no es así? Solía pedirle disculpas casi todo el tiempo, hasta de cosas que antes no consideraba malas a pesar de la manera espantosa con la que su tía Peggy lo miraba tras haberle contado o presenciado sus acciones o simples palabras. Eran cercanos, él y Potts, lo fueron desde el momento en que sonreía solo de escuchar sus taconazos aproximándose por el pasillo a su oficina o bajar las escaleras al taller. Más cuando le pidió que lo acompañara al velorio de la tía Janet, incluso más cuando comenzó a hacerle compañía en las noches, cuando ella insistía en quedarse hasta tarde a trabajar, a terminar el trabajo que él jamás hacía.

Luego, pese a toda clase de dichos sobre él, comenzó a hacer dichos trabajos para dejar de hacerle perder el tiempo. Y, sorpresivamente, extrañaba las noches en que se quedaban ahí, sin platicar de mucho, simplemente ahí en silencio. Juntos. Normal. Casi doméstico. ¿Cómo es que esto estaba pasando?

-Señor Stark –Lo llamó, Tony la volteó a ver sin expresión. Tenía sueño. –Ya terminó la conferencia.

Saltó de su asiento como un resorte, una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro y ella esperó a que caminara fuera de los asientos para seguirle por los pasillos y tomar el elevador juntos. Si ya había acabado, quería decir que podían cambiar sus ropas y salir, ¿no es así? Cuando consultó esto con su secretaria, ella bajó la mirada y asintió, diciendo que descansar les vendría bien después de un largo día de pláticas de las que, honestamente, no recuerda nada.

-Potts, no creas que he olvidado nuestro trato.  
Ella tragó saliva, cambio su pesó al pie contrario y contestó con un hilillo de voz:- No creo que sea una buena idea, señor Stark.  
-¿Cómo no? Tenemos un trato, Virginia.  
La mencionada lo volteó a ver, el elevador se abrió para dejar entrar a un par de señoras y Tony les sonrió. –Solo soy su secretaria, señor Stark…  
-Tony. –La volteó a ver. –Tony. No Stark. Tony.  
-Señor Tony…  
Una de las mujeres rio por lo bajo frente a ellos, la otra solo sonrió y se acercó más a su acompañante. –Pasaré por ti a las siete y media, ¿de acuerdo? Ponte bella.

Ella solo asintió. Como si de verdad pensara que tenía que ponerse bella. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso? ¿Más bella de lo que de por sí era? ¿A eso se refería? Mierda, Tony, ¿en qué pensabas?

******

Dicho y hecho, esta mujer iba a ser su perdición. Tragó saliva en cuanto le abrió la puerta de su habitación, forrada en rosa. En un maldito vestido rosa de coctel, parecía un jodido bombón y se la quería comer. Literal. Y con comer no se refería a masticar-tragar, sino bajar y explorar, abrir y lamer, y bueno… bueno. Mejor dejar de pensar en ello o la noche terminaría muy mal, ya muchas cosas habían terminado mal en sus días como para agregar lo que fuera que tuviera con ella a la lista. Así que… control, control, Tony.

-Estaba pensando… -Comenzó ella. –Si no le molesta, claro. Creo que podríamos cenar aquí mismo. Así no habría que hacer escenas indeseables por alcohol.  
Tony alzó una ceja, sonriéndole. -¿Planea emborracharse, señorita Potts?  
-No lo sé –Contestó sonriendo. Tony le regresó la sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.  
-No lo creo, Potts. El restaurante del hotel no es tan glorioso como decía el folleto.  
-Que usted nunca leyó.  
-¡Para eso te tengo a ti! Yo me distraigo fácilmente –Ella asintió, Tony le dio pasó al elevador. –Además nuestras reservaciones son fantásticas, lo prometo.

Ella volvió a asentir.

No dijeron mucho de camino al restaurant. Tony había encargado a JARVIS encontrar lo mejor de lo mejor en la ciudad y lo único que se le ocurrió decirle a la mujer fue esto, y que se veía bien. Porque en serio, se veía perfecta. Más perfecta de lo que ya---- Dios mío. Tenía que dejar de pensar así ahora. Y bien, hablando del ahora: el restaurante, resulta, de verdad era una belleza. Con las luces tenues, murmullos y música clásica de fondo. Un completo cliché.

-Bueno –ella empezó tras reír de su tonta broma, -hoy te portaste bastante bien.  
-‘Te’ –Sonrió. –Estamos progresando, señorita Potts. –Y se iba a corregir a sí misma en ese instante, Tony se adelantó. –No, no. Está bien. Tenemos años trabajando juntos, no eres solo mi asistente.

Silencio. Potts asintió, tratando de no pensar en las implicaciones de esa última frase y cuanto se arrepentía de haberse involucrado de más con este hombre. Pero él estaba tan tranquilo… entre lo cabe. Es decir, estaba bien con la clase de relación que llevaban a pesar de lo nervioso que se mostraba en estos momentos. Y era gracioso, ¿por qué estaría nervioso Tony Stark delante de ella? Toda esta situación era surreal viera por donde viera, toda la cena le fue surreal viera por donde viera. Desde el perfecto español del hombre (“mi madre era de ascendencia hispánica, todas mis nanas hablaban español”), pasando por sus tontas bromas, hasta acabar tuteándolo y casi llamándolo ‘Tony’ nada más.

-Entiendo porque Obi quiere que participe en estas cosas, en serio lo hago. Pero a estas alturas debería saber que mi nivel de atención es demasiado disperso para ellas.  
Ella asintió, dejando la copa con vino en la mesa. –Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero creo que deberías poner un poco de tu parte y hacer un esfuerzo.  
-¡Lo hago! ¿No lo hice hoy?  
-Sí, ojalá y así fuera todos los días.  
Tony ladeó la cabeza, cerrando un ojo y haciendo una expresión de pensamiento. –No lo sé, hoy en parte puse atención porque tenía resaca.  
Potts rio al escucharlo. –No te fue tan mal. Hubo agua, café y donas.  
-Por lo menos.

Había tenido peores resacas, sí. Y la compañía era buena. Comieron, se rieron, bebieron y, sin razón aparente, terminó hablando un poco de más. Acerca de su padre y de su madre, de Jarvis y Peggy, Hank y Janet, Hope y cada cosa extraña pasada en su vida, las conferencias secretas que nunca entendió, todas esas cosas que se quedaron sin respuestas. No quería hacerlo, pero acabó hablando de esos resentimientos refundidos en su interior y la manera en que la pelirroja lo estaba viendo le hizo ver que ella entendía, como si muy en el fondo hubiera pasado por lo mismo o pudiera compararlo a una experiencia propia.

Viéndolo así, no tenía mucha idea sobre Virginia. Es decir, conocía lo básico y lo que viene en el corriculum vitae, pero ¿qué más? Sus padres vivían en, valga la redundancia, Virginia y no tenía hermanos. Sus primas y primos a veces eran mencionados, un abuelo y amigas con las que salía algunos viernes o sábados, una o a lo mucho dos veces al mes. Sabía que había trabajado para AIM hacía años, que su trabajo como secretaria personal de la tía Peggy había sido corto porque Carter pensó enseguida que estaría mejor trabajando para él (“te va a mantener a raya, con eso es suficiente”, le dijo cuándo se lo anunció y Tony solo la miró con los labios hechos una línea). Nada más.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta estúpida y un poco inapropiada?  
Virginia levantó una ceja. –Siempre las haces.  
-Pero ahora pido permiso. ¿Puedo?  
-Bueno…  
Tony le sonrió. –Uhmmm… sabes que estoy en contra de las relaciones y que nunca me voy a casar, ¿no? –Ella le sonrió y asintió. –Pero quiero saber, ¿qué piensas tú?  
-Esperaba algo peor –Admitió, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él para contestar mejor-. No tengo idea realmente. Honestamente pienso poco en tener una relación, pero tampoco estoy cerrada a la idea. Casarse y tener hijos, esas son cosas que han quedado atrás.  
Ladeó la cabeza. -¿Por qué?  
-Uhmmm… -Se alejó para dar un sorbo a su champaña-. Solo pasaron. No es algo que he pensado o considerado desde hace años. Tampoco le doy importancia a cosas que no vienen siendo posibles en un futuro cercano, así que quizá es por eso.

Asintió, aunque no había mucho que asentir al respecto porque por alguna razón, la información le amargó la saliva y siguió el ejemplo de ella de beber algo ante el silencio que le siguió. Gracias a los cielos, el postre vino y después la música al fondo pasó de ser canciones en un idioma casi desconocido a algo en ingles que podía entender: Frank Sinatra y olor de cigarro, la sala de sus padres y el tío Hank apenado en una esquina, bebiendo té y tratando de explicar su más reciente invención a una genuinamente interesada tía Peggy mientras su padre reía a grandes carcajadas de alguna cosa dicha por sabrá Dios quién, en realidad queriendo callar la genialidad de otro que no fuera él. Sí, no podía relacionar grandes cosas con cierto tipo de música, pero al menos tenía algo más en la cabeza porque toda esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿No te gusta Frank Sinatra?

La voz de Potts resonó dentro de él como un llamado celestial y sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre ella casi enseguida, la pelirroja tenía la cabecita a un lado, sus pequeños y rosados labios hechos una interrogación y Tony le sonrió casi por inercia, en contra de su voluntad, con el corazón tamborileando en su interior.

-No es eso, eso… los recuerdos que me traen no son mis favoritos.  
-A mí me recuerda a mi abuelo y a mis padres bailando, es adorable verlos juntos –Virginia jugaba con la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa, no había tocado aun el pastel frente a ella y tenía la mirada clavada en sus uñas-. Siempre bailan muy pegados, con la mejilla contra le mejilla del otro. Es… tierno.  
-Suena empalagoso.  
Ella rio. –Un poco. Pero creo… supongo que así es como debe lucir el amor.

Por alguna razón, Tony no dijo nada y se imaginó a él pegado a Potts, bailando mejilla contra mejilla.

******

A las casi tres de la mañana, llegó a tocar la puerta de la pobre Potts.

-¡Poootts! ¡Sé que estás ahí y estoy borrachooo!

Y sí, estaba borracho. Y melancólico. Pensando en cómo sus padres jamás le dieron diabetes, en cuan infeliz la tía Peggy a veces parecía, en la enfermedad del tío Hank, la lejanía de Hope y, oh Dios mío, ¿cómo es que Pym terminó odiando tanto a su padre? ¿Y a él por consecuencia? Era como si todas sus figuras paternas tendieran a verlo como una decepción y nada más. Al final, Virginia le abrió la puerta con los ojos azules bien abiertos, como si no pudiera creer tenerlo frente en este estado. Así se abrió paso a la recamara, tirándose sin miramiento sobre la cama de la secretaria mientras esta llenaba un vaso con agua y le ofrecía. Tres tragos y ya no había, la pobre corrió por más mientras preguntaba que pasaba.

¿Qué pasaba? Estaba solo. Estaba solo y…

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Potts. ¿Alguna vez te enamoraría de mí?

Le daba la espalda en ese momento, silenciosa como muchas veces en la oficina. Ah, la cruda realidad. Ya se lo había advertido una vez la tía Angie: iba a enamorarse de verdad en algún momento. Iba a enamorarse tanto y tan profundo, que el karma le haría una mala jugada y la chica no le correspondería ni por asomo, lo miraría con lastima y acariciaría su mejilla pidiendo disculpas, diciendo que ojalá pudiera corresponderle, pero así no son las cosas. Su karma era Virginia Potts, ya lo veía.

-Usted es mi jefe, señor Stark.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Es una lástima –Y poco a poco se dejó caer de la cama para sentarse en el suelo, entre la ventana que llevaba al balcón y la cama, su espalda apoyada en esta. –Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Un vaso con agua apareció en su campo visual, la mano pequeña y largo brazo que lo ofrecía se vio iluminado por la luz de fuera y le sonrió cuando la miró a los ojos. Virginia a penas y le sostuvo la mirada, pero no había lastima en sus ojos azules. ¿Qué era eso? Además del sonrojo, la cara de enojo, la pequeña expresión de preocupación y confusión, ¿qué era eso? ¿Qué era ese brillo? No se sentó con él. En cambio, prefirió entrar en el baño y colocarse encima una bata, pararse a un lado suyo con los brazos cruzados sobre el basto pecho.

-¿Qué pasa, señor Stark? ¿Ahora por qué…?  
-Nada en particular –Dijo-. Mi vida apesta, ¿sabes? No hay nadie que odie más a Tony Stark como Tony Stark mismo.  
-No diga eso…  
-Es verdad. Quizá pienses que ese es un título que mereces, pero no. La cinta negra en odiar a Stark es mía.

Silencio. Ella se sentó a su lado sin mirarlo.

-Yo no lo odio.

Ah, la bendición.

-Pero tampoco me amas.  
-No diga eso.

-¿Potts?

Cuando lo volteó a ver, no lo pensó si quiera una vez y simplemente dirigió sus labios a los de ella. La besó porque tenía mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo, la quería desde que la vio entrar detrás de Carter aquella tarde durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de la actriz. La pelirroja no dijo ni hizo nada, no lo alejó pero tampoco le correspondió. Así que Tony colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, ahí fue cuando ella pensó en hacer algo y su respuesta fue positiva: ambos brazos rodeando su cuello, sus labios moviéndose exploradores y dulces sobre los suyos, la experiencia de ambos haciendo una competencia agradable que siempre recordaría, estaba seguro de ello. Y, casi como por arte de magia, la canción que escucharon en la cena se le vino a la cabeza, logrando un eco relajante que lo animo a abrazarla hacia él, suspirando antes de continuar besándola.

Pensó que ella lo alejaría en cuanto se separara de sus labios, pero no. Se dejó abrazar y dejó que siguiera sus besos hacia su cuello, bajando por esa quijada y marcando un poco sin perder detalle de cada tramo de piel desconocida. Luego le quito esa bata, traía esos tirantes lindos del otro día, su aroma estaba embriagando sus pulmones de una manera intoxicarte y adorada. Pecas. Pecas por todas partes, con eso se encontró. Y una sonrisa adornó su rostro en cuando comenzó a besarlas, a marcarlas con su lengua, contarlas ha como pudiera, escucharla gemir y decir su nombre.

‘Tony’, jamás se había escuchado tan hermoso. ‘Tony’, ¿qué es esto si no una clase de plegaria maravillosa? ‘Tony’, el llamado que quería escuchar siempre desde este preciso instante. ‘Tony’, el nombre que solo en sus labios y en su voz suena sagrado.

-Tony… -Murmuró, sus manos entre los dos-. Tony basta, estás borracho.  
-Nunca he visto más claro –Contestó él, dirigiendo su mirada a ella, los dos, uno frente al otro.  
-¿Podríamos…?  
-¿Esperar? –Cuestionó él con el ceño fruncido a pesar de que entendía.  
Ella asintió con la mirada baja, sus dedos jugando con el botón de la camisa de Tony, a penas él notando que la había desabrochado hasta la mitad. –Es solo… tu reputación… y eres mi jefe, no quisiera… si esto es un error, no quiero ser parte de él.  
-No es un error.  
-Estás borracho, Tony. Para la mañana tendrás resaca y seré una más en tu lista. No quiero eso.

‘Okay’, pensó que dijo y años después se enteró de que no dijo nada. Se puso de pie sin voltear a verla y recorrió la recamara en un santiamén para desaparecer así como había aparecido: de repente, de improviso, ruidoso como él solo. Potts se quedó en su misma posición media hora, y lloró otra media antes de quedarse dormida.

******

Como todas las mañanas, se encontraron en el elevador. Esta vez, solos. Y sin nada que decir.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía los labios rojos porque había hecho demasiadas estupideces en una sola noche que merecieron beber incluso más y morderse los labios. Potts, por su parte, estaba impecable como siempre, pero con esa mirada azul directa en todas partes, menos él, inquieta.

-Me gustan tus pecas –Y, por supuesto, Stark tenía que decir una estupidez, ¿y por qué no?-. No sabía que tuvieras tantas… es decir, he visto las de tu rostro, pero creo que las de los hombros y la espalda son… adorables…

El par de ancianas del otro día entraron de repente, colocándose entre los dos.

-Gracias, señor Stark.  
Tony asintió, dando los buenos días a las recién llegadas en su casi perfecto español. – _Buenos días, mis señoras._  
- _Buenos días, joven._  
- _Muy buenos días, niño._

-Pensé en esa canción de Sinatra… cuando…  
-Señor Stark, por favor.  
Asintió una vez más. –Creo que podré relacionar la canción con un mejor recuerdo, es todo –Ella asintió.  
Una de las mujeres se dirigió a él, preocupada. – _Hijo, ¿estáis peleando con tu esposa?_  
-¿Mi esposa? –Se sobresaltó y miró a Potts, esta ni se inmuto. Tony tragó saliva-. _No, no, señora._  
- _¿Entonces porque está tan molesta? ¡No la habrás engañado!_  
- _¿Qué? No, no, eso nunca._  
- _Ah, buen chico. Qué tengan un bonito día y las cosas se arreglen pronto_ –Se despidió la mujer junto con su acompañante, Tony le sonrió de lado.  
- _Bonito día, señoras._  
_-¡Adiós, hijo!_

Las puertas se cerraron tras ellas.

-¿Quieres saber que decían? –Ella negó-. La señora ancianita pensó que estamos casados.  
Potts finalmente le volteó a ver. –Basta. ¿Podemos dejar atrás el incidente de la madrugada? Usted es mi jefe y yo su asistente personal, así son las cosas. En todo caso, si no puede trabajar así, entonces acepte mi renuncia formalmente.  
-¿Qué? No, no, Potts… Está bien. En el pasado. No, nunca pasó. ¿Eso quieres? Okay, puedo jugar a eso. Nada de a noche pasó.  
-Okay.  
-Okay.

Silencio. Después, el pasillo a la sala de conferencias y las manos le sudaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Cómo es que todo se había ido inmediatamente al carajo de manera monumental? ¿Tan malo era quererle? ¿Un inocente beso? Okay, quizá no tan inocente, tuvo una buena erección a pesar del rechazo. Pero, ¿de verdad? Vamos… vamos… Esta mujer era como una especia. Picaba como el infierno porque la curiosidad lo mataba, pero también porque le sazonaba los días. No iba a perderla nada más así porque sí, por una calentura boba, por su karma atacando de esta manera. Bien, tomaría al toro por los cuernos: Potts no lo quería. Punto. Así es la vida. Y lo merecía. Tony mordió su labio inferior una vez más antes de entrar a la sala y sentarse a lado de su secretaria. Luego, sonrió con las piernas cruzadas.

-Aun así me gustan tus pecas, creo que deberías dejarlas lucir más seguido.  
-Señor Stark…  
-Lo digo en serio, Pepper.

_Pepper._

-¿Qué?  
-Que deberías dejar respirar a tus pecas más seguido, Pepp.  
-No, eso lo escuche –Y al fin lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en el día-. ¿Cómo me llamó?  
-Pepper.  
-¿Pepper? ¿Por qué?  
-¿Has visto esas pecas? Pfffff. Parecen pimienta sobre… cualquier clase de… superficie muy blanca.  
-¿Qué?

-Buenos días a todos, sean bienvenidos a la conferencia número…

-Calla, Pepper, comienza la conferencia.

La mujer le miró unos segundos más, Tony le sostuvo la mirada. Y le sonrió. Pepper le regresó la sonrisa y, de repente, todo era terriblemente familiar de nuevo.

*******

******

*****

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
